Gladion's Crime
by WhenStarsLie
Summary: Gladion has committed a crime and his girlfriend, who is conveniently the Champion of Alola, is angry. Enough said. Lonashipping/Mahinashipping and minor Snowlilyshipping.


Gladion swallowed painfully. His right hand itched to reach for the pokéball in his pocket and recall his Silvally. A drop of cold sweat trickled down his chin. His eyes darted in search for an exit – any exit – while his mind ran ahead in miles for a way out. His younger sister, Lillie, gripped the strap of her backpack as she shuffled nervously on her feet. Even the carefree, dark green-haired Hau looked like he was about to run for his dear life any second now. Gladion has never seen him _so fearful_ before...especially not when his own life was at stake.

A click of a tongue snapped him out of his thoughts and back to his dangerous reality. His eyes flitted back to the younger, female trainer before him. Never in his life would he find himself in the mercy of his only rival. The Champion of Alola was glaring at him from her throne. Dawn-Wings Necrozma hovering behind her and staring at him down with its glowing, red eyes. If he were not in immediate danger, Gladion would praise it as a proper greeting of the strongest trainer of Alola to all daring challengers who braved claiming the elusive title of Champion – a sample of the Champion's power and confidence before the end of the calm. Any challenger who would find themselves in a similar situation would either gawk in awe, flee for their lives, or both. Gladion, however, has neither of those options.

"So Gladion, about that _thing_…"

The blonde teenager flinched. Hau and Lillie has warned him before but he inadvertently forgot. He has never seen the usually bubbly Champion angry before and neither the two elaborated on 'Moon will get mad, _really mad_,' part. If they did, Gladion would have duct-taped a sticky note on his face beforehand.

"How do you plan to compensate, hmm?"

The usually-brave Silvally ducked beneath his arm and whimpered at the threatening aura that the Legendary pokémon was emitting. Lillie stepped forward to help her older brother but Hau stopped her frantically. Dawn-Wings Necrozma flitted threateningly behind the throne; its wings spread out like a shadow. Gladion opened his mouth to speak but Moon beat him to what he was planning to say.

"A simple apology wouldn't cut it."

Gladion flinched. Moon might be his girlfriend and the easier to forgive the other but there are things even he couldn't escape from her.

This is one of them. Getting his hands on her favorite Kantonian dessert and eating it, thinking Wicke left it for him when he returned to his office in Aether Paradise and not knowing that Moon was waiting for him to come back and left briefly to help calming a rampaging flock of Spearows up in the conservatory. He only realized his mistake when Moon walked back in, saw him finishing the last of the dessert, and left after slamming the door to his face. When he frantically asked Lillie if she saw where the Champion of Alola went, Lillie asked him _why_ Moon left and he was met with a horrified expression. No sooner that she called Hau and they made haste to Mt. Lakanila to have him apologize before it's too late.

_Hopefully, it wasn't too late._

"Moon…I-" Gladion coughed. "I didn't know you were there and Wicke left it for-"

Moon narrowed her eyes at him. From behind him, he could swear Lillie was praying for him and annoyingly, Hau preparing his eulogy for his funeral. And by Arceus, his excuse sounded lame. He, of all people, know that Moon has the sweetest tooth among them. He risked meeting her gaze, hoping against all odds that she wouldn't decide to call on Necrozma's true form and nuke him right there. _That would be messy._

"A dozen."

Gladion blinked at her in confusion. Moon continued speaking.

"I want a dozen delivered at my doorstep by Saturday." She said. "And I don't want just the regular. I want the one baked with Moomoo milk and mago berries. The curvier the berries used, the sweeter it is. Got it?"

All Gladion could were nod and remind himself not to forget. Lillie let out a sigh of relief and Hau relaxed from his spot but he could tell that the soon-to-be kahuna was not going to put aside his eulogy just in case he failed getting Moon's orders straight and on time.

Moon called back Dawn Wings Necrozma in its ball and watched in amusement as Gladion stood up with shaky legs. She reached out a palm and coaxed Silvally to her. The Chimaera Pokémon relunctantly approached, sniffed her palm warily, and when it deemed it was safe, nuzzled at her hand. Moon scratched it on the head and it gave a low-sounding purr.

"Awww. Did I scare the baby?" Moon cooed. "You shouldn't be. It's your stupid Trainer that should be scared, not you." She shot the said Trainer with a dirty look before turning back to the Pokémon. "Silvally is a good boy. Yes, you are!"

Silvally barked and leaped at her. Its tail wagging happily as it licked the Champion's cheek.

Hau placed a hand on Gladion's shoulder and said in a low voice. "You barely survived. Congrats."

"Stupid desserts…"

Lillie smiled. "All's well that end well, right Onii-sama?"


End file.
